Imelda Staunton
Imelda Mary Philomena Bernadette Staunton (Londra, 9 gennaio 1956) è un'attrice britannica. Nel 2004 fu premiata con la Coppa Volpi alla 61ª Mostra di Venezia per la sua interpretazione nel film Il segreto di Vera Drake. Per tale ruolo ricevette una nomination per il Golden Globe e per l'Oscar alla migliore attrice, conquistando il BAFTA quale migliore attrice. Carriera Teatro Nata ad Archway, distretto del London Borough of Islington (borgo londinese), figlia unica di una parrucchiera e di un operaio stradale, a 18 anni si iscrive alla Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA), dove studia insieme ad Alan Rickman, Timothy Spall e Juliet Stevenson.2 Si diploma due anni dopo, nel 1976, e passa sei anni a lavorare nel teatro di repertorio inglese; di questi anni è particolarmente importante il lavoro al Northcott Theatre di Exeter, dove interpreta Giovanna d'Arco nell’omonimo dramma di George Bernard Shaw. In seguito, la Staunton si unisce alla Royal Shakespeare Company e lavora al National Theatre, dove debutta in una commedia di Goldoni. Ha una lunga e ragguardevole carriera in teatro, recitando in numerosi drammi del calibro di A Man for all Seasons, Mack & Mabel, Side by Side e Elektra. È nota anche per la sua interpretazione nel ruolo di Dorothy Gale in un adattamento teatrale de Il mago di Oz per la Royal Shakespeare Company. Prende parte ai festeggiamenti al National Theatre per l’ottantesimo compleanno di Laurence Olivier, Happy Birthday, Sir Larry, il 31 maggio 1987, in presenza dello stesso Olivier. Nel corso della sua carriera ha ricevuto tre Laurence Olivier Award, massimo riconoscimento del teatro inglese: uno nel 1985 per la sua interpretazione in due differenti opere teatrali (A Chorus of Disapproval e The Corn Is Green), uno nel 1991 per il musical di Stephen Sondheim Into the Woods ed uno per un altro musical di Stephen Sondheim, Sweeney Todd nel 2013. Nel 1996 è stata nuovamente nominata ad un Olivier Award per la sua interpretazione in Guys and Dolls al Royal National Theatre.7 In tempi più recenti, ha interpretato nel 2007 e nel 2009 a Londra la parte della protagonista in There Came a Gypsy Riding di Frank McGuinness, al fianco di Mathew Horne. Nel 2007 prende parte al concerto per il quarantesimo anniversario del musical Follies, al fianco di Maria Friedman e Philip Quast, nel ruolo di Hattie Walker, avendo così la possibilità di cantare Broadway Baby. Nell'ottobre 2011 recita ancora una volta in un musical di Sondheim: interpreta infatti Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, nella produzione Chichester Festival. Dal marzo al settembre 2012, la Staunton riprende il ruolo di Mrs Lovett all’Adelphi Theatre di Londra, in cui divide ancora una volta il palco con Michael Ball. Nel 2014 torna sulle scene londinesi con Good People, per poi tornare a recitare in un musical con Gypsy a Chichester, un'interpretazione che tornerà ad eseguire a Londra dal marzo 2015. Cinema Debutta sul grande schermo nel 1986 nel film Comrades di Bill Douglas e pochi anni dopo lavora nel film Gli amici di Peter di Kenneth Branagh. Lavora ancora con Kenneth Branagh in Molto rumore per nulla (1993); successive apparizioni cinematografiche avvengono in Ragione e sentimento di Ang Lee (1995), La Dodicesima Notte di Trevor Nunn (1996) e tanti altri. Nel 1998 riceve il Screen Actors Guild Award per il miglior cast cinematografico insieme agli altri attori per il film Shakespeare in Love. Nel 2004 la sua performance ne Il segreto di Vera Drake vince il British Independent Film Awards, l’European Film Awards, il BAFTA e la Coppa Volpi per la migliore interpretazione femminile, oltre ad essere nominata al Premio Oscar e Golden Globe per la migliore attrice. È stata scelta per interpretare la parte di Dolores Umbridge nel quinto film della saga di Harry Potter, Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice, nelle sale cinematografiche dall'11 luglio 2007. Nel 2011 lavora a fianco a Rebecca Hall nella ghost story 1921 - Il mistero di Rookford di Nick Murphy. Nel 2015 è nominata al BAFTA alla migliore attrice non protagonista per Pride. Radio Imelda Staunton ha prestato la voce a numerose riduzioni per radio di opere teatrali, come Julie Enfield Investigates (in cui ricopriva il ruolo dell’omonima protagonista), Up the Garden Path (nel ruolo di Izzy Comyn), Diary of a Provincial Lady, Acropolis Now, Daunt and Dervish e The Patrick and Maureen Maybe Music Experienc, quest’ultima al fianco di Patrick Barlow. Vita privata Sposata con l'attore inglese Jim Carter, con il quale ha una figlia, Bessie, nata nel 1983. Nel 2006 è stata decorata con l'onorificenza di Ufficiale dell'Ordine dell'Impero Britannico per servizi resi al teatro inglese. fr:Imelda Staunton en:Imelda Staunton es:Imelda Staunton pl:Imelda Staunton sv:Imelda Staunton tr:Imelda Staunton ru:Имельда Стонтон uk:Імельда Стонтон pt-br:Imelda Staunton zh:伊美黛·史道頓 ja:イメルダ・スタウントン Categoria:Attori (Mondo Reale) Categoria:Mondo reale